


Better Late Than Never

by charlotte123456789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: She knew she was late yet she still didn't move.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> The Houses Competition  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Year: Year 5 (Stand In)  
> Category: Round 6, Drabble  
> Prompt: [Event] Being late for their own wedding.  
> Word Count: 414 words

 

She knew she was late yet she still didn't move.  
  
Staring at herself in the mirror Ginny didn't know quite how to feel. The large white princess ballgown she had picked out looked stunning on her, the subtle makeup ensured that her natural features stood out yet was not detracting from her overall appearance.  
  
And yet no matter how stunning she knew she looked, she still didn't feel as if she was good enough. It kept her standing there, rooted to the spot.  
  
Everybody out there would be looking at her – judging her.

Sure her friends and family would support her, but the random ministry members they had to invite to avoid public disgruntlement were all out there thinking she wasn't good enough for him, for the _great Harry Potter_.  
  
She finally took a deep breath before pulling herself away from the mirror and striding out the door to where her Dad was waiting.  
  
Ginny smiled as he took her arm and started to lead them around and outside to the gazebo where the ceremony would be. They had tried to tell her that it should be at Hogwarts, at The Ministry, anywhere that wasn’t her ‘wreck of a house’. But she had put her foot down at that, sure she had to invite people that she didn’t care for, but it was her wedding and she would have it where she wanted.  
  
"You look amazing Ginny. Now I know we're running a bit late but don't you worry because I heard that muggles run late on purpose! Just think that we're doing it like them, next thing you know you'll be using a rubber duck!"  
  
Ginny smiled, laughter bubbling out of her unexpectedly. Dad always knew what to say –  anyhow if the muggles were always late then as a witch she should be later just to do it better.  
  
Finally reaching the entrance she turned towards her dad, "Thanks for doing this Dad. I love you."  
  
Ginny could see how he was trying not to cry, "I love you too Gin' now let's walk down that aisle together and you can finally let poor Harry stop stressing about all of this."  
  
She nodded before she held her head up high and proceeded down the aisle.  
  
Harry was going to need someone to put him out of his misery of standing there having to fend off the ministry workers all alone.  
  
And anyway, it was better she arrived a little late rather than never.


End file.
